Derek Armstrong
| birth_place = Ottawa, ON, CAN | career_start = 1992 | draft = 128th overall | draft_year = 1992 | draft_team = New York Islanders }} Derek Armstrong (Born April 23 1973 in Ottawa, Ontario) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre in the National Hockey League who has played for the New York Islanders, Ottawa Senators, New York Rangers and currently, the Los Angeles Kings. Playing career Throughout the majority of his career, Armstrong spent his NHL career with the Los Angeles Kings. He was drafted by the New York Islanders in the 6th round, 128th overall in the 1992 NHL Entry Draft. Armstrong finally played his first full NHL season in the 2002-03 season, after eight years in the two same leagues. Most of his non-NHL stints were after rotating lineup positions between the teams' American Hockey League affiliates. Due to the NHL lockout, as most NHL players did, Armstrong went to Europe, to play hockey in the Switzerland league National League A NLA, playing for SC Rapperswil-Jona, totaling 17 points in only 12 games. Statistically, his best season was the 2006-07 campaign when he had 44 points as seventh place in Kings' points that year. Awards & achievements *2000 — AHL Second All-Star Team *2000 — Jack A. Butterfield Trophy (Calder Cup Playoffs MVP) *2001 — AHL First All-Star Team *2001 — John B. Sollenberger Trophy (AHL Top Scorer) *2001 — Les Cunningham Award (AHL MVP) Career statistics Regular Season Playoffs Season Team League GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM 1990-91 Sudbury Wolves OHL 2 0 2 2 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Sudbury Wolves OHL 66 31 54 85 22 9 2 2 4 2 1992-93 Sudbury Wolves OHL 66 44 62 106 56 14 9 10 19 26 1993-94 Salt Lake Golden Eagles IHL 76 23 35 58 61 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 New York Islanders NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Denver Grizzlies IHL 59 13 18 31 65 6 0 2 2 0 1995-96 Worcester IceCats AHL 51 11 15 26 33 4 2 1 3 0 1995-96 New York Islanders NHL 19 1 3 4 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Utah Grizzlies IHL 17 4 8 12 10 6 0 4 4 4 1996-97 New York Islanders NHL 50 6 7 13 33 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Detroit Vipers IHL 10 0 1 1 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Hartford Wolf Pack AHL 54 16 30 46 40 15 2 6 8 22 1997-98 Ottawa Senators NHL 9 2 0 2 9 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 New York Rangers NHL 3 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Hartford Wolf Pack AHL 59 29 51 80 73 7 5 4 9 10 1999-00 Hartford Wolf Pack AHL 77 28 54 82 101 23 7 16 23 24 1999-00 New York Rangers NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Hartford Wolf Pack AHL 75 32 69 101 73 5 0 6 6 6 2000-01 New York Rangers NHL 3 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Bern Swiss 44 17 36 53 60 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Manchester Monarchs AHL 2 3 0 3 4 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Los Angeles Kings NHL 66 12 26 38 30 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Los Angeles Kings NHL 57 14 21 35 33 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 Rapperswil-Jona Swiss 12 7 10 17 22 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Los Angeles Kings NHL 62 13 28 41 46 -- -- -- -- -- 2006-07 Los Angeles Kings NHL 67 11 33 44 62 -- -- -- -- -- 2007-08 Los Angeles Kings NHL 77 8 27 35 63 NHL Totals 415 67 145 212 290 References See also *List of NHL players *List of Los Angeles Kings players *List of NHL seasons External links * Category:1973 births Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:Denver Grizzlies players Category:Detroit Vipers players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Nationalliga A players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Ice hockey personnel from Ontario Category:People from Ottawa Category:Rapperswil-Jona Lakers players Category:Salt Lake Golden Eagles (IHL) players Category:SC Bern players Category:Sudbury Wolves alumni Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:Worcester IceCats players Category:Living people